


Camping out

by yansan101



Series: Camp [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Finger Sucking, Gay, Gay Panic, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansan101/pseuds/yansan101
Summary: Lee Knows world is way different while attending this camp.





	Camping out

This isn’t any ordinary camp like everyone expected. First, there was way to many hot guys here. I being me almost died of gay panic. Then I forgot, I am probably the only gay one for real. I look around and even the camp leaders are good looking. And here I was complaining on the way here that this was going to be shit and this and that I take back everything. “Hey my name is Hyunjin” This guy says. Damn even he’s cute. He has a cute smile, cute eyes, cute expressions, cute EVERYTHING. “Oh hi my name is Lee Min ho but you can call me lee know” I say in attempt to at least make one friend. We just sort of stood awkwardly around each other while waiting for the leaders to give out some sort of instruction. “Hello, I am camp leader Mina. Welcome to camp children. I want everyone to know right away that the cabins will fit nine people plus your own leader. I want everyone to line up in a straight line and we will give you a number.” I myself lost Hyunjin in this fiasco. Mina was nearing by saying “1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,1,2,…” I ended up getting into group five. The other leaders held up signs which had all the numbers so I just walked to my group number. “Seems like we ended up in the same group.” “Oh shit Hyunjin you scared me!” I say out of shock. He gives me a cute smile. “Sorry aha I didn’t intend on doing that.” Our group leader speaks up “Hello I am Jimin and I will be group fives leader. Please follow me so we can head over to our cabin” We all ended up following him of course but our cabin seemed farther from all the other cabins. “Our cabin was one of the first ones built so it is a bit farther from the rest but it will be all good” Jimin says. Once we got into the cabin we all started looking around in awe. “Please choose a bed and start unpacking once done we will introduce ourselves and the rest of the day is free time for you guys to explore around a little.” I ended up getting an upper bed all the way in the corner while Hyunjin got the upper bed next to mine. I started unpacking my things in my little cabinet that we all had located right next to our beds. 

We were all sitting in the lower beds even if they weren’t ours as we were about to introduce each other. “So who wants to go first?” Jimin asked but no one spoke up. “Okay the kid with those glasses you go first “Umm… Okay… Umm My name is Yang Jeongin and I am 15 years old. Umm I don’t have any hobbies besides fashion. And umm weird fact but I have had my braces for over five years” Everyone looked at the cute boy in awe as they were all clapping. The way Jeongin looked was a boy who never stopped smiling, sharp eyes, small face. “We will go clockwise so you go next” Jimin says as she points to the boy next to Jeongin.  
“Hi my name is Kim Seungmin and I am 16. My favorite food is eggs and I am morning person. I ALSO REALLY LIKE DAY6. ” Everyone started clapping at the more confident boy. He seems very cute and like a bubbly person but secretly would diss everyone if needed. “Hi my name is Lee Felix. I am 17 and from Australia. So I can speak english and Korean.” Again everyone starts clapping “Hi Im Bang chan I am 18 also from Australia. I also can speak english and korean.” Everyone clapping in amazement as they ended up getting to aussie-koreans. I noticed it was my turn to go and I was sort of freaking out about it. “Hi my name is Lee Min Ho. I am 17 years old. I am really good at dancing.” Everyone clapped again “Next” Our counselor said. “Hi my name is Woojin I am 19 years and I love chicken.” “Hello my name is changbin and I am 17 years old. I dont have any hobbies but I really think I am always cheerful and active” “HI HI HI MY NAME IS JISUNG AND I AM 17. My birthday is September 14.” “HEY MY BIRTHDAY IS SEPTEMBER 15” Felix ended up screaming while looking at jisung. They both ended up sitting next to each other and being really weird. The last person I had already met previously so it wasn’t anything knew. “Hello my name is Hwang Hyun Jin and I am 17. I really like sushi and my role model is Got7’s Jinyoung Hyung” Everyone clapped for each other and the counselor said. “Well now that we all introduced each other the rest of the day is just free time so spend it trying to get to know each other and don’t forget to come back here at 12:00 or you won’t get lunch.” Everyone waited for each other and all of us went to the garden area behind our cabin and just sat there talking about where we came from. “So Felix and Bangchan was it? Are both Australian?” Seungmin ended up saying. Both idiots ended up nodding their heads together and then bursting into laughter. “That's really cool”

**Author's Note:**

> Please look forward to the next episode ^^


End file.
